


Please Remember Me

by TheBooknerdGames



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Pennywise Got Killed, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooknerdGames/pseuds/TheBooknerdGames
Summary: The Losers Club defeated Pennywise back in the 80s. Everyone moved on. Everyone remembered what happened, except Eddie. Richie tries to make Eddie remember.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	Please Remember Me

1.  
Richie woke up screaming. Once again he had had a nightmare about Pennywise. Even years after defeating him, the clown still haunted his thoughts every day. Richie sighed and stood up. He looked out of the window and saw the skyline of New York. The sun was already rising. Richie knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep again, so he started rehearsing the lines for his new stand-up show.

A couple of miles away, Eddie Kaspbrak was about to head off to work. Eddie had slept just fine but was still too late. He quickly grabbed an apple and left. The first thing that hit him when he left the building was the awful smell, thirteen-year-old him would’ve passed out just thinking about all the bacteria. But Eddie wasn’t a little kid anymore. Eddie stepped into his car and drove to his office. It was too quiet in the car, so he decided to turn on the radio. The voice on the radio talked about traffic first, Eddie was already stuck in traffic anyway, so he didn’t care. After a few minutes, the voice started to talk about Richie Tozier’s new comedy special. Eddie was a big fan of Richie’s, he had gotten tickets to the show the moment they were released. Luckily, because the tickets were sold out after maybe ten minutes. Eddie had always loved Richie. He didn’t know why, but Richie felt very familiar, like home even.

2.  
The show was about to start. Richie paced around the room. He was already a pretty nervous person, but today was even worse. Richie wanted to come out at this show, in a funny way, of course. For some reason, he kept thinking about Eddie, even though Richie hadn’t seen him in years. He wasn’t even sure if Eddie remembered anything from his childhood, or at least their time together. Of course, Richie remembered, Eddie was his first love. Richie had never told Eddie about his feelings, which is something he still regretted every day. A voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts. The show was starting.

Eddie sat in the front row. He was excited to see his idol for the first time. He didn’t like to admit it, but he used to have a fan account for Richie back in the day. He was obsessed with Richie. His friends often compared him to teenage girls at a One Direction concert. Eddie looked at his watch. Before he could see what time it was, the lights went out. 

Richie walked on the stage and the audience started to applaud immediately. Richie looked around, there must’ve been hundreds of people in the room. Even though he had been famous for quite some time, he still was amazed by the number of fans he had. Richie told his first joke and looked at the crowd. He abruptly stopped talking. He could recognize that face out of thousands: Eddie Kaspbrak was sitting right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This chapter was short, but I promise the next ones are going to be longer. I also want to apologize for my English, it's not my first language.


End file.
